undertale_determinationfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rota Genocídio
A Rota Genocídio (originalmente Genocide Route), às vezes chamada de Rota Sem Piedade, é uma das três rotas principais de Undertale. Ela consiste no protagonista matar todos os monstros possíveis no Underground. A rota pode ser feita à qualquer momento, sem nenhum pré-requisito das jogadas anteriores. Porém, uma vez em que a rota é completa, qualquer Rota Pacifista subsequente vai ter o seu final irrevogavelmente alterado, mesmo depois de um True Reset. Existem duas independentemente concebidas definições para a Rota Sem Piedade. Uma delas é exatamente equivalente à Rota Genocídio, fazendo os termos serem substituíveis; o outro descreve um tipo específico de Final Neutro, onde todos os monstros encontrados (mas não necessariamente todos os monstros possíveis) são mortos. Recentemente, o termo "Neutro Sem Piedade" foi aplicado ao último, para reduzir a ambiguidade. Método A Rota Genocídio é feita matando todos os inimigos em todas as regiões: As Ruínas, a Floresta de Snowdin, a Waterfall e Hotland (o CORE, sendo uma parte da Hotland, compartilha o contador de inimigos mortos). Nessa rota, começando pelas Ruínas, o protagonista intencionalmente faz os encontros com os monstros e mata eles até os encontros não acontecerem mais, como em outros RPG's, onde você tem que matar os monstros para subir de nível. Depois de matar todos os monstros em uma área, encontros ainda vão acontecer, mas monstros não irão aparecer, e a frase "But nobody came." vai aparecer na caixa de texto em um tamanho de fonte bem pequeno. Ao ver essa mensagem, a música para a área vai mudar para um som de ambiente distorcido. Depois de sair das Ruínas, todas as outras áreas vão tocar sua própria música, só que em uma versão mais lenta com um tom mais baixo. O número de monstros restantes para matar é mostrado nos Save Points em uma fonte de cor vermelha começando em Snowdin. Quando todos os monstros da tal área foram mortos, vai aparecer somente a palavra "Determination.". Adicionalmente, para cumprir uma Genocide Route, todos os "bosses" e "mini-bosses" têm que ser mortos (bosses ou mini-bosses secretos como So Sorry e Glyde não são necessários matar). Se o protagonista parar uma Rota Genocídio em qualquer lugar, ele vai entrar em uma Rota Neutra, onde as músicas do jogo irão tocar normalmente e mais NPC's podem ser achados. O protagonista pode, contudo, poupar ou fugir da maioria dos encontros (exceto os monstros listados abaixo) sem nenhum tipo de volta, contando que ele eventualmente cumpra os requisitos de matar. Com esse método, o protagonista pode escolher que monstro matar mais, com o propósito de ganhar EXP e GOLD; exemplo: o protagonista pode matar Glyde 14 vezes para ganhar 1400 EXP & 1960 GOLD com esse método, aumentando seu nível e fazendo com que as lutas futuras fiquem mais fáceis. Requirimentos * Esgotar o contador de monstros aleatório em todas as áreas. Esse requirimento tem que ser feito antes de se aproximar do boss final da área. ** A seguir, contém o número de monstros que o protagonista deve matar (também escrito nos Save Points em uma fonte de cor vermelha) e o boss da área que o protagonista também deve matar. *** Ruínas: 20 mortes (boss: Toriel). *** Snowdin: 16 mortes (boss: Papyrus). *** Waterfall: 18 mortes (boss: Undyne the Undying). *** Hotland/'CORE': 40 mortes (boss: Mettaton NEO). *** Nova Casa: Nenhuma morte (boss: Sans). Asgore e Flowey são mortos automaticamente quando encontrados. ** Snowdrake é o único que tem que ser morto antes do contador de mortes esgotar, e também faz parte do contador de mortes dos monstros. ** Uma vez em que o jogador cumpre o requisito de matar, um Save Point vai simplesmente soltar a mensagem "Determination.". * Matar todos os bosses e mini-bosses (os bosses secretos So Sorry e Glyde não são requiridos). Todos os mini-bosses (excluindo Snowdrake e Shyren) podem ser encontrados mesmo depois do contador de mortes ser esgotado, o que pode ser usado para ganhar EXP extra. ** Toriel ** Snowdrake ** Doggo ** Lesser Dog (só se encontrado) ** Dogi (Dogamy & Dogaressa) ** Greater Dog ** Papyrus ** Shyren ** Glad Dummy ** Undyne the Undying (desencadeada pelo Monster Kid) ** Royal Guards ** Muffet ** Mettaton NEO Desde que todos os monstros são matados na Hotland/CORE, é impossível abortar a Rota Genocídio, exceto se o protagonista não salvar e reiniciar o jogo. Esgotar o contador de mortes é realmente uma questão complicada. Se certos eventos forem desencadeados antes de matar todos os monstros de uma área, o protagonista automaticamente vai voltar para a Rota Neutra. Exemplo: Se a batalha de Papyrus é iniciada sem esgotar o contador de mortes de Snowdin, a cutscene vai prosseguir como em uma Rota Neutra. Mesmo se o protagonista for capturado e depois voltar e matar os últimos monstros, relutando com Papyrus ainda vai prosseguir como em uma Rota Neutra. Uma vez em que a Rota Genocídio é abortada, não há como voltar, a não ser que o protagonista feche o jogo e carregue o arquivo em um momento em que a rota não foi abortada, mas se o protagonista salvou em um Save Point depois que a rota foi abortada, não tem jeito de voltar. Se o protagonista está na sala da ponte da Waterfall, onde ele vai ter que lutar com a Undyne the Undying, antes do contador de mortes ser esgotado, a mensagem "Strongly felt left. Shouldn't proceed." (Foi notado que ainda há faltando. Não deverá prosseguir.) vai aparecer, avisando o protagonista. Essa é a única vez na rota que uma mensagem de aviso aparece, entretanto. Diferenças em uma Rota Genocídio Ruínas * Se o protagonista esgotar o contador de mortes antes de encontrar Napstablook, ele vai desaparecer quando o protagonista está se aproximando dele. * Os NPC's de Froggits e Vegetoids não aparecem depois de todos os encontros aleatórios acabarem. * Na casa de Toriel, se o protagonista checar a cozinha, ele vai perguntar "Where are the knives." (Cadê as facas.) * Ao checar o espelho, o texto "It's me, ." (Sou eu, .) aparece ao invés de "It's you!" (É você!). * Quando enfrentando Toriel na saída das Ruínas, o protagonista pode matar ela com um único ataque. Ela fica surpresa com o ódio do protagonista dela antes de falecer, e diz que, deixando o protagonista na casa dela, não estava protegendo ele, mas sim todos fora das Ruínas. ** Ao tentar conversar com Toriel, o texto "Not worth talking to." (Não vale a pena conversar com ela.) aparece. * Na próxima sala, Flowey identifica o protagonista como o primeiro humano, vendo ele como nada a mais do que um vaso vazio como ele, mas com uma 'alma roubada', e planeja destruir o mundo (e seus habitantes) junto com ele, executando uma das apenas três vozes atuadas no jogo. Snowdin EM CONSTRUÇÃO... Categoria:Finais